


Rough Start - (221b ficlet; trans!John has a dysphoric morning)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 2010s, Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Modern Day, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Johnlock, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt John, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“John, what is it, what’s wrong?” asked Sherlock in a breath.While this is more bbc based in time period, I actually started this out as acd based, so a lot of acd vibe came throughJohn has been transitioning for as long as he could. Most of his friends since his discharge don't know he's trans, though a few of them do. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Sherlock, Stamford. Mycroft, if you considered them friends. But the rest of his friends had no idea. Or- he hoped so. He wakes up this morning in a highly distressed & dysphoric state.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rough Start - (221b ficlet; trans!John has a dysphoric morning)

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is for yesterday again, I actually had it drafted at about midnight but I didn't get a chance to tag & post it. Anyways. Here you go.

Sherlock woke to emptiness. John was nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, not in the sitting room, not bathing. Where had he gone?  
John lay in his room, under the covers of his barely used bed. He was on his front, hiding his chest against the mattress. Hearing that Sherlock had awoken, he flung himself out, wincing at the attention that movement drew from his mind to the unwelcome flesh on his body.  
Horrible.  
It was a miracle that nobody at the station had seen through him.  
“John?” Sherlock called to the flat.  
John answered from upstairs. He checked his dresser for a clean & comfortable bra; he couldn’t bind today, not after the uninterrupted day out on a case yesterday, & his own bad decisions.  
“John, what is it, what’s wrong?” Asked Sherlock quickly.  
*tired, irritated eyes, clipless bra, in his old room, thick jumper.*  
Today was a dysphoria heavy day.  
“John, can I hug you?”  
*Shake*  
“How about I make you some tea? I’ll go & talk to Gary, help tie up all the loose ends of the case.”  
“Greg,” John muttered under his breath.  
It took some coaxing, but by the time Sherlock had returned from the station, John was seated in his chair with a blanket over his lap, reading.  
Sherlock smiled, “I’ll refresh your tea, my beloved.”


End file.
